Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lock-up device, particularly to a lock-up device for a torque converter, which is disposed between a front cover coupled town engine-side member and a turbine of the torque converter.
Background Art
A torque converter is equipped with a lock-up device in order to reduce fuel consumption. The lock-up device is disposed between a front cover and a turbine, and is configured to mechanically couple the front cover and the turbine in order to directly transmit a torque therebetween.
In general, the lock-up device includes a piston and a damper mechanism including a plurality of torsion springs. The piston is configured to be pressed onto the front cover by the action of hydraulic pressure, whereby a torque is transmitted to the piston from the front cover. Additionally, the piston is elastically coupled to an output-side member coupled to the turbine by the plurality of torsion springs. In the lock-up device as described above, the torque transmitted to the piston is transmitted to the output-side member through the plurality of torsion springs, and is further transmitted to the turbine.
Incidentally, a lock-up device described in Japan Patent No. 5555784 is equipped with a dynamic damper device including an inertia member in order to inhibit fluctuation in engine rotation. In the dynamic damper device described in Japan Patent No. 5555784, a plate is fixed to a turbine shell, and the inertia member is mounted to the plate while being rotatable relatively thereto. Additionally, coil springs are mounted between the plate and the inertia member.